Home away from home
by Eriko
Summary: Spoilers - shounen-ai - auronxtidus. Yesh.


Disclaimer: The characters in the following fic belong to SquareSoft [http://www.squaresoft.com]. Yesh. :D   
  
  
  
Warning: The fic contains shounen-ai, so if it's not your thing... don't read. And it contains "some" spoilers from Final Fantasy X. But this didn't really happen in the game, I made it up myself. That's probably why it sucks. =P  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
[ Home away from home ]  
  
  
  
Yuna and her guardians stood on the deck of the airship after defeating Sin for good. They stood celebrating each other and cheering. As much as he liked the pleased look on Yuna's face, Tidus was afraid of his fate. The Fayth were going to stop dreaming about Zanarkand and everyone from it. Tidus was from Zanarkand. His fate was sealed. He suddenly started to feel weak.   
  
Tidus wanted to get away from everybody, if he was going to die; he didn't want to die in front of everybody. He started to slowly walk inside the airship. He stood in front of one of the windows and stared outside. His chest had started to ache, and he felt like his legs couldn't support him anymore. He suddenly sat on the floor, leaning back against the railing. Inhaling deebly, trying to help himself breath, he looked at one side of the room to see Auron standing there, staring at him.   
  
Auron slowly approached Tidus and sat down beside him. Tidus put a hand on Auron's cheek.   
  
  
  
"Auron, I..."   
  
  
  
"Save your strength,"   
  
  
  
Their lips met, but Auron quickly pulled away. He was looking for a reaction on Tidus' face. And that he got. The younger man drew in closer for more. They kissed again, their tongues touched. Tidus, seeking warmth from the legendary guardian's body, seeking something to save him from what was about to happen. The two broke the kiss and stared at each other.   
  
The younger man's body grew weaker, Auron took him in his arms and held him near. He watched in pity as Jecht's son started to groan, softly in pain. Tears started to well up in his eyes as he didn't know what to say to a dying man. Nothing can save him. The fayth already made their choice, they wanted it to end. Nobody can change their mind, no matter what they did.   
  
Auron tried to remember what he wanted said to him when he was finally out of Mt. Gagazet, when Kimarhi found him... when he died. He couldn't think of anything that would have made him feel better then. He was about to die, the only think that would have brought a smile to his face was someone telling him that he wouldn't die.   
  
Tidus would never make the same choice his lover made. He'd never think of simply 'sticking around', defying death. His case was quiet different, and it wasn't possible. Auron understood that well, but he just wished there was something to do to ease the young man's pain.   
  
He watched as Tidus started gasping for air, then his hand on his cheek. Not knowing what to do. Tidus' lips started to turn blue. It looked as if he was suffocating. He wasn't aware of what was going around him, he was grabbing on to Auron's arm with his fingers, his grip tightening around it, his body shook as he struggled between life and death.   
  
Titling his head, looking into the clouds, far outside the window; Auron silently apologised to Jecht, for not being able to take care of his son properly, for watching him die like this. Suddenly, Auron couldn't feel Tidus' grib around his arm anymore. He looked at the young man's face to find it pale, his eyes were closed; the area around them was almost blue - and so was the area around his lips. The older man shook his head sadly and kept the lifeless body in his arms, not willing to leave that particular spot.   
  
Someone, nearby was preforming a sending. A big one. For all the people who stayed in Spira even after dying. It was probably Yuna. Seymour and Mika weren't the only ones who pretended to be alive still, there were probably alot more of them. Auron was an example. It wasn't the first time that someone had preformed a sending near him, he had always clinged on to dear life, because there was always a reason stronger than life itself that kept him alive. But now that reason was gone, it had gone off to the place Auron's soul dreaded ever so much, to the farplane, which was where the man was headed now.   
  
The two lifeless bodies were spotted later that day, when everyone in Spira was still celebrating the eternal death of their sorrow.  
  
_____________________________________________________________________  
  
Note: Something's missing in the fic. I can't really explain it but there's something that I don't like about it. No, it's not the dying thing. Heh. My aunt always calls me "cruel" for "killing" the best people in my stories. I don't know why I like to make things tragic. =].   
  
I was reading a book, but I lost it. O_o;   
  
- Rikku-Chan [http://www.etheria.dot.nu | Kath@bubblebella.zzn.com]. 


End file.
